


Обездвиженный спидстер

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hartley finds out that wells is a Speedster, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene, Punishment, Rough Sex, Season 1 Episode 11
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Скажи, Гаррисон. Я всё ещё номер один?Дыхание Тоуна сбилось. Маршрут руки Рэтуэя ему не понравился.— Что ты делаешь, Хартли? — нервно поинтересовался он. Давление на голову прекратилось, зато теперь две руки проникли ему в брюки, лаская напряжённые бёдра.— Возвращаю должок, — насмешливо ответил Рэтуэй.
Relationships: Hartley Rathaway/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells





	Обездвиженный спидстер

Из темноты вынырнул силуэт. Тоун прекратил попытки подняться и замер, вслушиваясь в чужое возбужденное дыхание.  
Хартли присел рядом на корточки, звуковые перчатки вспыхнули в темноте зеленоватым свечением. Эобард готов был поклясться, что точно такое же свечение на секунду вспыхнуло и в тёмных умных глазах — жестокое, полное дикой, необузданной страсти и ненависти.  
«Как же не вовремя сила скорости подвела меня», — с досадой подумал Тоун, приподнимая голову и впериваясь в бывшего любимчика внимательным взглядом.  
— Скажи, Гаррисон. Я всё ещё номер один?  
Ноги продолжали дрожать. Тоун чуть отодвинул голову от склонившегося над ним Хартли. Впервые в жизни он не знал, чего ждать от человека напротив себя, впервые не мог просчитать риски. Велик соблазн был солгать, сказать, что Рэтуэй всё ещё в его сердце, но Эобард понимал, что этот мета-человек сразу почувствует фальшь. Ведь, как бы он не желал услышать утвердительный ответ на свой вопрос, в душе Хартли был уверен, что Гаррисон Уэллс больше не любит его. Да и никогда, собственно, не любил.  
— Думаю, ты сам знаешь ответ, Хартли, — тихо произнёс он, пытаясь отодвинуться на дрожащих от напряжения руках.  
Руки Рэтуэя в звуковых перчатках дрогнули и сжались в кулаки, а губы задрожали и изогнулись в хищной улыбке.  
— Я так и думал, — прошипел он, словно змея, и придвинулся к Тоуну, заставив того отпрянуть и снова упасть на пол грудью. — Ты использовал меня! — Он выплюнул это с такой лютой, всепоглощающей ненавистью, что Эобард вздрогнул. — Завёл себе новых щенков и теперь возишься с ними, натаскиваешь, чтобы извалять в предательстве и выкинуть из своего сердца, как ненужный мусор!  
— Хартли, ты не был мусором, — быстро зашептал Тоун. Он чувствовал над затылком злое дыхание Рэтуэя, одна из его рук прижимала его голову к полу, не давая посмотреть на того, кого спидстер начинал бояться. — Я всегда ценил тебя и твой ум. Просто наши пути разошлись — так бывает. Извини меня.  
— Извинений недостаточно! — глухо зарычал Рэтуэй, с силой давя на затылок Тоуна. Судя по шуршанию одежды, он перебрался чуть в сторону. Придерживая беспомощного спидстера, чтобы тот не вырывался, он с силой провёл рукой по напряжённо дрожащей спине, пересчитывая пальцами выступающие позвонки. — Подумать только — а ведь когда-то я восхищался тобой, — с горечью произнёс Хартли, и Тоун прерывисто вздохнул, когда рука в холодной перчатке забралась под чёрную рубашку, продолжая с нажимом гладить влажную от пота кожу. — Представлял, как работаю под твоим началом, ловлю восхищённые взгляды. Чувствую, что нужен тебе. — Рэтуэй замолчал.  
Тоун лежал молча и неподвижно, боясь издать хоть звук и снова ввести Хартли в ярость. Надо терпеливо дождаться Барри — алый спидстер уже летел по вечернему городу, получив тревожный звонок.  
— Но ты предпочёл вычеркнуть меня из своей жизни, — внезапно громко и не менее зло выплюнул из себя Хартли. Он замахнулся и с силой ударил рукой по стене над самой головой замершего Тоуна. Услужливое эхо разнесло этот звук по коридору. Эобард едва слышно вдохнул — и что есть силы дёрнулся, когда Рэтуэй плюхнулся на его ноги, прижимая их к полу.  
Глаза Хартли загорелись от насмешки.  
— Больно, Гаррисон? — почти нежно произнёс он, продолжая выводить на коже Эобарда размашистые круги. — Я так и думал, что тебя не парализовало. Такие, как ты, всегда выходят сухими из воды. Вот только зачем весь этот маскарад с коляской, а, Гаррисон? Хочешь вызывать жалость у окружающих? Или это мишура для отвода глаз? — Его рука опустилась ниже, проникла под ремень штанов и принялась поглаживать поясницу.  
Дыхание Тоуна сбилось. Маршрут руки Рэтуэя ему не понравился.  
— Что ты делаешь, Хартли? — нервно поинтересовался он. Давление на голову прекратилось, зато теперь две руки проникли ему в брюки, лаская напряжённые бёдра.  
— Возвращаю должок, — насмешливо ответил Рэтуэй.  
Рывком сдёрнув штаны Тоуна до дрожащих колен, он сдавил горло брыкающегося спидстера и засунул холодные пальцы в приоткрывшийся рот. Эобард мыкнул, прикусил их — и почувствовал, как зубы с тихим скрежетом прошлись по металлической перчатке.  
— Флэш скоро будет здесь, — прошипел Тоун, когда Рэтуэй оставил в покое его рот и приставил влажные от слюны пальцы ко входу в дрожащее тело.  
— Флэш быстрый, но и я не черепаха, Гаррисон, — хмыкнул Хартли. С наслаждением введя пальцы в невозможно узкое отверстие, он хищно ухмыльнулся, услышав полный боли стон. — Но ты прав, стоит поспешить, — Рэтуэй принялся поспешно растягивать дёргающегося и шипящего Эобарда. Тоун успел ощутить лишь два или три гулких удара сердца об свою грудную клетку, когда Хартли закончил с растяжкой и навалился на него, прижимая запястья к полу своими сильными руками.  
Боль пронзила Тоуна от копчика до висков, заставив глухо зарычать. По телу прошла волна спидфорса, и одна из красных молний, очевидно, достигла зрения Хартли. Тот на мгновение прекратил толчки и осмотрел Эобарда цепким, как паутина, взглядом.  
— Ты такой же, как Флэш, не так ли, Гаррисон? — Движения внутри тела снова продолжились, выбивая из Тоуна несвойственные ему молящие хрипы. — Вот это новость. Скажи, а твой алый пёсик знает об этом? — Глаза Эобарда распахнулись в ужасе. Что бы ужасного с ним не делал Хартли, самым страшным была вероятность того, что тайна его личности может открыться Барри раньше, чем он планировал.  
— Я убью тебя, Рэтуэй, — прошипел Тоун, соприкаясь лбом с полом. Прохлада последнего немного заглушила боль, которая тут же заиграла новыми красками, когда Хартли, будто насмехаясь над ним, сделал особенно глубокий и резкий толчок.  
— В самом деле? На твоём месте, Гаррисон, я бы был менее… угрожающим. Ведь это не ты сейчас трахаешь меня… на грязном полу. — Ещё один агрессивный толчок, едва не выбивший из Эобарда весь дух. Хартли издал протяжный стон удовольствия и до синяков сжал напряжённые бёдра, принявшись делать быстрые движения. — И вообще… будь ты способен… я бы уже давно был побеждён… Но ты не можешь… значит, ты бессилен.  
Тоун угрюмо молчал, морщась от боли и ненависти к самому себе. Спидфорс ощущался в теле, но не давал силу скорости — зачем он покинул безопасное место? Конечно, не найдя его в коридорах, Барри бы стал подозрительней, но лучше будет, если алый спидстер увидит его таким — изнасилованным, опущенным, с дрожащими, явно не парализованными ногами, и вспышками красного спидфорса, иногда проходящими по телу подобно искрам от шерстяного свитера?  
— Зато Флэш полон сил, — прошептал он.  
Вместо ответа Хартли рывком вышел из растраханного тела. Сжав твёрдый окровавленный член, он с наслаждением провёл по нему рукой и, задрав чёрную футболку Тоуна, прижал горячий орган к его подрагивающей спине. В следующий миг Эобард почувствовал, как что-то горячее потекло по телу вниз, под живот, быстро и неприятно охлаждаясь на свежем воздухе.  
Хартли вскочил и принялся поспешно застёгивать штаны. А Тоун где-то на подсознании почувствовал, как в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс закружилась новая, более мощная волна спидфорса. Барри наконец-то явился.  
Эобард приподнялся на руках. По телу прошла новая молния, и Рэтуэй кинул на неё чрезвычайно ехидный взгляд.  
— Береги своего щеночка, Гаррисон, — промурлыкал он, покидая здание.

***

— Он ушёл, — хрипло заметил Тоун, едва успевший сесть в свою коляску, когда перед ним в яркой золотистой вспышке материализовался Барри.  
Рубашка неприятно липла к телу, и Эобард молил всех известных ему богов, чтобы Аллен не заметил белёсые разводы на его одежде. Анус тоже жгло, но боль постепенно уменьшалась — спидфорс хоть и медленно, но лечил повреждения, нанесённые Рэтуэем.  
Барри кивнул и бросился на поиски Циско. Тоун проводил его настороженным взглядом и облегчённо вздохнул, когда алый спидстер покинул комнату. Теперь нужно быть вдвойне осторожным — нельзя, чтобы и Флэш застал его врасплох. 


End file.
